


Moments

by violetchachkii



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Will didn't defend he and Sonny's relationship and the one time he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

1.

It had been, officially, a week since Will and Sonny had gotten together. Of course, they were taking it slow, but it still felt good to say they were together. Will felt much happier than he had been the weeks previous to that day; like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. He knew it wasn’t that big of a deal, but it actually really was to him. He had his first boyfriend and that felt amazing. He was (almost) sure Sonny felt the same way about it too, which offered even more comfort.

Will was thinking about this as he leaned against the counter at the coffee house. He tuned back into his surroundings and turned just as Sonny had finished refilling one of the machines. The other boy smirked before leaning against the counter himself.

“Don’t you have a job? Or something else to do?” he asked, humor in his voice. Will shook his head.

“Nope. I quit my job with EJ, you know. So I have nothing but time,” he said, shrugging. “You should give me a job here or something,” he added. Sonny shook his head.

“I can’t do that. I’m sure that’s some weird form of nepotism or something like that,” he rationalized. It was Will’s turn to shake his head.

“Please, don’t say that. It makes it sound like I’m your brother or something,” he joked. Sonny nodded in agreement, making a small disgusted face.

“You’re right,” he said, the earlier face leaving him. Will smiled to himself. He felt like such a cliché sometimes. He was never one of those people who just watched their significant other and thought about them or how they looked. But a lot of things about him and Sonny broke his typical relationship mannerisms. So he let his mind wander, trying to think of a word to describe what he thought about Sonny at that exact moment. Of course, he was attractive; extremely so, he thought. But when that small, practically pointless joking look crossed his face, it made Will think he was not just attractive but he was…cute. He shuddered to himself. He sounded like such a 12 year old girl. He tried to force that thought out of his head, but it was stuck there.

He turned his attention from his mind back to his boyfriend, who was looking at him with a slightly confused expression. Will didn’t really want to say anything about his thoughts so he just leaned in and pecked him softly on the lips. Sonny grinned at the quick kiss, a little taken aback from it.

“What was that for?” Sonny asked, still confused. Will gave a small shrug and Sonny rolled his eyes a little. Before Will could respond with anything, there was a noise of someone clearing their throat beside them. Expecting it to be someone they knew, Will turned to see who it was. He was a little surprised to see that it was just random lady. And she didn’t look very happy.

Sonny looked past Will to talk to her. “Can I help you?” he asked, trying to be as pleasant as possible. The woman shook her head, looking practically scandalized by what she had witnessed.

“No, you can’t,” she said, putting too much emphasis on ‘you.’ She turned and headed towards the door. Sonny looked like he was about to go do something, but Will reached his hand out, grabbing Sonny’s wrist.

“Just let it be,” he said under his breath. Sonny took in a deep breath and nodded. Will wasn’t sure why he looked so upset with him. It was like he expected him to say something to the woman. Yeah, that was probably it actually. Will swallowed thickly.

“Well, I should go,” Will said, his voice still quiet. Sonny nodded to him, not saying anything. Will cleared his throat, trying to get the lump he felt in it to go away. It wouldn’t and he walked out of the shop feeling like he had swallowed a whole ice cube at once.

*

2.

It had been a while since the encounter in the coffee shop. Things had cooled down and Sonny didn’t seem so mad at him anymore. Of course, the other denied ever being mad, but Will saw through that quite easily. He didn’t know how to make it up to him, but it seem like Sonny really didn’t want him to, so Will let it go.

Will had spent the better part of the morning talking to his mother and then talking to his grandma at the pub. She was happy that he had confessed his feelings to Sonny and that he seemed to be happy with him. That did make Will feel better so he was in a fantastic mood as he walked out of the pub into Horton Square.

He smiled when he saw his boyfriend walking there. He wasn’t sure where exactly he was going, but Will walked up to him. Sonny’s back was turned to him so Will carefully slipped his hand into Sonny’s, unseen by him. Sonny jumped a little when he felt the hand in his, but softened when he saw it was Will.

“What are you doing?” he asked. Will wasn’t sure if his voice was nervous or happy. He hoped it was the latter.

“What does it look like?” Will retorted. Sonny smiled a little and nodded, like he knew the answer was completely obvious. That made Will grin back at him. He stopped walking, pulling Sonny back as he kept on moving. “Do you have time to talk?” he asked.

“Definitely,” Sonny said happily and they moved over to sit on one of the benches in the square. Will didn’t release Sonny’s hand and rather held it quite tightly.

“So my mom and grandma are okay with us being together,” he stated, looking down at the other’s hand, “I mean, it’s kind of obvious that my grandma would be okay with it, but my mom being okay with it was a little surprising.”

Sonny nodded. “Yeah. I’m just glad that your mom is being supportive. I mean, it’s a big step for her,” he said in his usual serious voice when he talked about stuff like that. It was actually comforting to Will and it made him smile softly.

“So what about your mom?” Will asked. The last time he heard Adrianne’s thoughts on their relationship they had been…well, bad was a slight understatement. It did hurt, knowing that Sonny’s mom, who had always been supportive of her son, wasn’t okay with them being together. It was definitely disheartening for Will. But he didn’t let that show to Sonny.

“Um, she still doesn’t like the idea. She’s trying to act like she’s all over it, but I know she still thinks you’re going to break my heart,” Sonny said, a hint of sadness in his voice. Will could tell he was trying to repress it, but he saw through it.

“Well, she’s wrong. I promise, I’m not going to break your heart. Ever,” Will said, looking up at him and squeezing his hand. Sonny grinned back and returned the squeeze. Will was about to move in to kiss him when he heard a group of, obviously, boys moving in front of them. He looked up at them and saw that the leader of them was T. They were clearly going to one of their basketball scrimmages. But before that, they had to stop to taunt them.

T didn’t say anything; he just watched them closely. His friends were another thing entirely though. They were saying as many gay jokes and slurs as they could before the one who they saw as in charge of them decided to move. Knowing that that was T, Will didn’t have much hope that that would happen anytime soon.

He looked back over at Sonny, whose face he could tell was getting heated with anger. Will knew that he wanted to say something, but he was thinking of the encounter in the coffee shop. It made Will feel bad that he was keeping Sonny from being his outspoken self, but he couldn’t help it. He was honestly scared of saying something to them. So he just kept quiet and held Sonny’s hand tighter than ever.

Tad must’ve eventually found it boring that he couldn’t draw a reaction from them so they all left. The second he was gone, Sonny released Will’s hand. He didn’t look as angry, but Will wasn’t sure if he still was. He looked him over, trying to find any signs of anger still left. There seemed to be none, making Will relieved.

“I have to get going,” Sonny said, taking Will’s attention away from looking him over. They both stood. Will was waiting for any sign of affection; he was completely ready for it. But none came. Sonny said a small ‘bye’ before sidestepping around Will and walking away.

Will didn’t know how he should feel about that. Was Sonny just mad because of what T and his friends had said? Or was it because Will didn’t say anything and kept him from doing so as well? He wasn’t sure, but let it go, convincing himself that it was only because of T and not him.

*

3.

It seemed like Will and Sonny could never actually figure out a time when they could actually go out on a date. It was either that Sonny was working (which was usually the case) or that Will had to babysit, or something to that effect. But finally, they agreed to meet up one afternoon at the pub for lunch (Sonny left the coffee shop in the hands of the other workers and Sami had taken the afternoon off to watch the kids, instead of Will). It was a small ‘date,’ but it was something. So Will made sure he was early getting there. He picked out one of the two person tables and waited.

He only had to wait for a few minutes before Sonny came in. He grinned and waved his boyfriend over. Sonny sat down across from him, looking exhausted. Will gave him a questioning look.

“Rough day?” he asked, playing with one of the forks on the table. Sonny nodded and sighed at the same time.

“Yeah. Actually, that’s the understatement of the year. Two of the other workers at the shop didn’t come in today so I left it with one person. The lunch is going to have to be quick,” he said, giving a sorry face, “I’m really sorry.”

Will shook his head. “No, it’s no big deal. At least this is something,” he said, turning the fork over one last time before settling with his hands in his lap. He gave Sonny a smile that said that he was being serious about that. Sonny looked relieved and moved forward, giving Will a small kiss.

“Thank you for understanding,” he said, looking much happier than when he had come in. Will was glad that he could bring Sonny back from being tired or upset to his regular self. He loved knowing that Sonny really took what he had to say into deep consideration.

Before Will could say anything, there was someone standing beside the table. He looked up and saw that it was Gabi. She was holding two menus and had a forced smile on her face. Will didn’t know if it was jealousy or her just not caring.

“Hey,” she said, looking in between them, “So you two are together now?” she asked. Will could tell she was trying to hold back any bitterness. Will looked over at Sonny who had a face that said he could tell too.

“Um, yeah…we are,” Sonny said before Will could. But Will actually wasn’t too sure that he would actually have the courage to tell her. Of course, he was with Sonny and wanted to be. He wasn’t ashamed of that. But telling Gabi made it at that more real. He just didn’t want her to hate him. But he didn’t want Sonny to hate him for not telling her. It was a double edged sword. All he could do to avoid getting stabbed was to be quiet.

“Oh, great,” she said, mocking happiness flooding her voice. She set the two menus down. “You’re server will be with your momentarily,” she added, quickly turning and heading behind the counter. Will let out a relieved breath, returning his attention to Sonny. The other didn’t look at all upset about Will’s silence, but Will could still feel guilt radiate through him.

It wasn’t like the other times he had not said anything about them. Normally, he could tell that Sonny was angry or upset with him. But this time, he wasn’t. He didn’t seem to care. But Will cared, more than he should. He felt like he should have told Gabi himself. So why was he scared? He didn’t know but he felt bad about it.

He sighed and looked back at Sonny, forcing a smile of his own.

*

4.

Will had woken up much later than he should have a couple days after he and Sonny’s lunch, which had been fun, despite the burning feeling in Will’s stomach. He was sure that Sonny was at work. Normally, he didn’t go there as much. At least, since the incident with the one woman there. But he wanted to see him and needed something he that could wake him up. Both the coffee and his boyfriend could do both of those.

He headed down to the shop and had walked in when he saw Sonny standing by the couch. He was talking to Brian. Will felt a pang of jealousy course through him. He stepped back outside the door and watched them talk. He wanted to know what they were saying, but he didn’t want to be so obvious that he was listening.

He backed himself up against one of the walls, the worst thoughts circulating around his head. He knew that Sonny hadn’t been dating Brian like he had thought while they weren’t talking weeks before. But he knew that Brian definitely had feelings for Sonny. That made the whole thing with them talking hurt much more. What if Brian was trying to convince him to break up with Will and get with him? It was ridiculous, but Will couldn’t help but consider it.

After mulling around all of those thoughts in his head, he felt the need to go into the shop. He walked in and stood there awkwardly, until Sonny finally noticed him. He smiled and gestured for Will to come over to them. Will walked over slowly, seeing that Brian seemed to be glaring at him. Will nodded at him before moving to stand beside Sonny.

“Well, it’s been good talking to you,” Sonny said to Brian. He gave a silent nod, glaring more at Will as he walked away. Will let out a breath that he had apparently been holding the entire conversation.

“So what made you decide to come back in?” Sonny said, his voice sounding irritated. He walked over behind the main counter and started fidgeting with everything around there as he waited for Will’s answer. Will was still trying to register what he had said. He had been busted for walking in and then walking back out, that was for sure. He just didn’t know how to answer him.

“I, um, saw you with Brian,” he said, like it was the most obvious explanation ever. Sonny turned back to him and gave him a look that told him to go on. “I just thought that you guys wanted to talk and I didn’t want to interrupt.”

Sonny sighed and shook his head. “He’s trying to convince me that I should be with him, not you. That’s you’re a flake and that you have too much baggage,” he explained, “I was hoping you would come in and prove to him that you weren’t like that. But of course, you couldn’t do that.”

Will sighed. “So you wanted me to just come in and do what? Start making out with you in the middle the place?”

“No,” Sonny shook his head, “I just wanted you to…I don’t know, okay? I guess I’m just irritated after talking to him.”

Will understood why he was upset and what he wanted. But he decided it was best just to agree with him. He muttered a small sorry. Sonny nodded at him.

“It’s fine. I’m sorry for bringing it up,” he replied. Will looked around before pulling Sonny in for a kiss. So he might have not defended them when he was talking to Brian, but this had to mean something. Apparently it did because Sonny pulled away with a smile on his face.

“I am sorry,” Will said before kissing him softly again.

*

5.

Will had been in charge of babysitting the kids while his mom was God knows where. He had mended things with her, but he still sometimes questioned what she did. It had started off lonely, just playing with his younger siblings. He finally decided to invite Sonny over. He did come over and they both watched the kids. Will was glad that Sonny was so nice to his siblings and it had to be one of the most attractive things he’d seen, seeing how good he was with them. Will wasn’t sure why it was attractive, but it definitely was.

They finally put the kids to bed and right as Will shut the last door, he grabbed Sonny and pulled him into a harsh kiss. It took a moment but Sonny returned it with the same amount of force. Before they knew it, they were on the couch, Will hovering over Sonny as they kissed. It was definitely the most intense kiss they had ever had and it made Will’s heart race. He was so distracted by making out with Sonny that he didn’t notice the door opening.

“Will,” he heard his mother’s voice and looked up. He didn’t know if she was mad or what. But her face contorted into a look of anger and he sat up. She continued on. “You’re supposed to be watching the kids not…making out with your boyfriend.”

Normally, Will would have countered with something like ‘because you’re such an example,’ but he held it back. He had just fixed things with her and he didn’t want to break them again. He looked over at Sonny apologetically before speaking.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I mean, they’re asleep so it’s not like they saw anything.”

Sami let out an exhausted breath. “I know you’re an adult and you have every right to be here with Sonny, but could you just be a little more…discreet around them?”

Will was really boiling with the need to lash out at her but he kept it contained. He kept looking from his mom to Sonny, whose expression was unreadable.

“Okay,” Will said, sighing a little. “I’ll…move it into my room or something next time, okay?”

Sonny stood up from the couch. “I should get going,” he pointed towards the door. Will stood up as well.

“I’ll walk you out,” he said, turning back to look at Sami. She looked like she really felt bad about what she said and did.

“It was nice to see you, Sonny,” she called after them. Sonny turned around and said ‘you too’ before walking out the door with Will. They shut the door before Will spoke again.

“I’m really sorry about that,” Will apologized. Sonny shook his head.

“No reason to be,” he said, but his voice sounded much more upset than he was letting on. Will didn’t know what he could say since the other was clearly trying to keep his anger, sadness, or disappointment to himself.

“Well, I am still sorry,” Will said, wrapping his arms around Sonny, “I’ll see you later, okay?”

Sonny nodded. “Yeah, see you tomorrow,” he kissed Will goodbye before leaving the apartment building.

*

+1.

Will had been helping Sonny clean up the coffee shop after it closed. But it was proving to be much longer than he thought it would be. After wiping down tables and turning chairs over, he just wanted to get out of there. He looked over at Sonny who was wiping down the counter. Will wanted to be cliché and walk up behind him and wrap his arms around him, but he resisted the urge. It would just seem so…predictable. He returned his attention to the final chair he had to flip over before walking over to Sonny.

“I’m done,” he said. The other boy turned around and smiled gratefully. Before Sonny could speak though, Will was kissing him like he had the other night at the apartment. Sonny was sincerely surprised by the action but finally started to return the kiss. They were in a deep battle of tongues and teeth when someone cleared their throat. At first, Will thought it was just a noise one of them made but then he heard footsteps.

Will pulled away from Sonny and turned to see that it was Adrianne. Sonny slipped out from between Will and the counter, walking over to his mother. “Mom,” he said, “Why are you here?”

She smiled at him. “I wanted to come see you here. But I didn’t know Will was here,” she said this in her most pleasant voice, waving at Will a little. She was clearly still upset about them being together. Sonny had started talking to her, saying that he was sorry and other things like that. But Will couldn’t focus on what he was saying because he could only see his mother glancing over at him every five seconds. Will couldn’t take it. He stepped forward.

“Mrs. Kiriakis, I don’t want to be rude but,” he stood next to Sonny and put his arm around his shoulders, “Sonny and I are together, you know. And I know you don’t like me very much or you don’t think that I’m good for him because of my family, but that’s not true. I’m telling you that no matter what I’m like or my parents are like, I will never hurt Sonny. Well, I can’t say that because I have already,” he turned to look at Sonny, “I’ve been a jerk to you. I was so afraid to defend us that I didn’t say anything. So I’m really sorry and I promise I will tell anyone who asks that we are definitely together and I’m not ashamed. And if someone says something bad about it, they’ll have to deal with me. Okay?”

Sonny smiled. “Thank you,” he said, looking happier than Will had seen him in days. Adrianne also looked impressed and satisfied. She turned to Will.

“Well, thank you Will. I should go…leave you two alone,” she gave Sonny a quick hug before leaving the shop. Sonny turned to Will, his grin still bright.

“Thank you, Will,” he said again, “It means a lot that you’re not embarrassed of us or something like that.”

Will shook his head. “I’m not embarrassed of us or you. I said I wanted to be with you and I meant it. I’m just glad that you are still willing to be with me after all that.”

Will expected Sonny to say something, but he didn’t. He just kissed him softly and Will smiled against his lips. He was so glad he had, finally, made it up to Sonny.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: So I really hope you guys like it. I know it’s really OOC and such, but please tell me if you think it’s semi-good. Also, this was inspired by the song Moments by One Direction, even though it has nothing to do with the fic. So…please tell me what you think!


End file.
